familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Juneau, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 2814 |population_density_km2 = 646.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 1675.0 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 283 |elevation_ft = 928 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 43 |latm = 24 |lats = 23 |latNS = N |longd = 88 |longm = 42 |longs = 12 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 920 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 55-38675 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1567322 |website = |footnotes = }} ]] Juneau is a city in Dodge County, Wisconsin, United States. The population was 2,814 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Dodge County. History Juneau is named after its founder, the Metis Paul Juneau, son of Solomon Juneau, founder of Milwaukee.Juneau Chamber of Commerce Geography Juneau is located at (43.406251, -88.703399). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 2,814 people, 852 households, and 561 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 924 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 93.2% White, 3.6% African American, 0.4% Native American, 0.9% Asian, 1.4% from other races, and 0.5% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 10.1% of the population. There were 852 households of which 34.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.1% were married couples living together, 9.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.2% were non-families. 29.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 3.03. The median age in the city was 38 years. 19.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 31.1% were from 25 to 44; 25.3% were from 45 to 64; and 14.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 56.1% male and 43.9% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,485 people, 818 households, and 554 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,602.5 people per square mile (619.0/km²). There were 863 housing units at an average density of 556.5 per square mile (215.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.99% White, 0.32% African American, 0.16% Native American, 1.13% from other races, and 0.40% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.54% of the population. There were 818 households out of which 33.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.4% were married couples living together, 7.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.2% were non-families. 26.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.99. In the city the population was spread out with 20.9% under the age of 18, 8.9% from 18 to 24, 28.5% from 25 to 44, 21.0% from 45 to 64, and 20.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 99.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $42,162, and the median income for a family was $50,263. Males had a median income of $33,708 versus $24,783 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,286. About 3.5% of families and 5.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.2% of those under age 18 and 7.5% of those age 65 or over. Education ]] Dodgeland High School is the area's public high school. The school is part of the Dodgeland School District. St. Johns Lutheran School serves students through grade 8. Transportation Wisconsin Highway 26 runs through the city's downtown area. General aviation in the area is served by the Dodge County Airport, located just north of Juneau. Notable people *Hiram Barber, Jr., U.S. Representative from Illinois *John W. DeGroff, Wisconsin State Senator *Robert Goetsch, Wisconsin State Assemblyman *Addie Joss, Baseball Hall of Fame Pitcher who grew up in Juneau and was born in Woodland. He holds a 1.88 earned run average (2nd all-time) References External links * City of Juneau Category:Cities in Wisconsin Category:Cities in Dodge County, Wisconsin Category:County seats in Wisconsin